


Of Burgers and Books

by Dekujin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Also totally Belle and Rumple are not telling each other their real names for reasons., Awkward Flirting, Concept Drabble for possible fic, F/M, Featuring Belle seducing an imp man with hamburgers because that's how she do., Fluff and Angst, Imp Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Self Image Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekujin/pseuds/Dekujin
Summary: A simple short concept fic  for a Rumbelle AU I've thought of for a very long time.'Lacey' French is the new librarian for the previously closed Storybrooke Library, hoping to spruce up the place and make a living before moving onto the next city to escape parts of her past. However, in the process she has come to find Storybrooke is not entirely like any other town, particularly because of one resident labeled in whispers as 'the town monster'. Thinking that perhaps such a person is simply cruel or disliked for their personality she comes to find after opening day ruined by a bad thunderstorm that while not 'monstrous'... The man named 'Rumford' Gold is anything but normal.Que weeks later as they continue to meet and Lacey invites her peculiar guest over for a lunch that brings out some much wanted truths from the pair.





	Of Burgers and Books

"Just a little while longer-I'm almost there. Oh, I can't wait to see the expression on his face!"

The smell emanating from the bag in her hands nearly had her drooling, but Lacey refused to give in for even a nibble of the contents inside. That meant she would stop moving and she couldn't do that, especially when she had another waiting on her for his own share.

So as she continued to stride forward with a heavy paper bag and a carton of drinks across the sidewalk beneath her feet-her short heels clicking loudly with her speed, she focused on the approaching building before her. The walk from Granny’s Diner to Storybrooke’s library was a simple affair she’d done far too often in her short while manning the reopened establishment. Having been busy fixing the place up from the start as well as managing the books coming and going, the visitors, and new additions to the growing collection it kept her appetite up often and her often too tired in the middle of the day to cook a proper meal... Not that she'd complain as she sadly wasn't a very good cook to begin with. A truth that was hard to swallow though it wasn't so much her fault-she'd barely been allowed in the kitchen when she was...

Shaking her head at herself she tuned the thought out without much effort, for after a few years on her own such a thing became easier to do.

Besides, eating out was turning out to make an excellent excuse to entice a special visitor of hers into coming over much sooner which was a thought that had her smiling coyly to herself much to the confusion of Dr. Hopper as he passed by. Noticing she'd become absentminded as she walked she stopped to give the local psychiatrist at least a 'good afternoon' as well as give his adorable Dalmatian Pongo a few pets. It was clear the dog was interested in the paper bag more than the pets when he tried to snag it from her, and so she had to quickly escape to save her well earned treat, waving goodbye to the red haired man as she went. It wasn't long before she reached the four way intersection right before the aged and in need of some TLC building she worked at, so she checked both ways before darting across despite the lack of traffic.

At the double doors she left unlock while on her lunch break she waltzed in with a slight hum, ensuring the ‘closed’ sign remained in place. Swiftly she found the place was rather too dark for her liking though that couldn't be helped for the time being as some of the windows were still boarded up and needed to be replaced for safety reasons. With a meager budget like she had from the city that would mean some time before that could happen. Truth be told she was using some of her own paycheck for smaller repairs she felt was necessary-it seemed she had already grown far too attached to the place than she cared to admit. Thinking upon Mayor Mills and her disregard for the library in general put a bad taste in Lacey's mouth she didn’t care to have which was unnecessary considering she had much better things to think on like the fresh warm food in her grasp and the company she heard calling out to her just then.

“M-Miss French Are you back? I'm over at the reading tables-I hope you don't mind I got here before you.”

That unique voice of his sounded worried overall in tone, and not wanting to cause her guest to be anymore nervous the petite beauty called back as she found the light switch to help brighten up the place.

“Yeah it’s just me-and no harm done! I’m keeping the closed sign up until my break is over so you don't have to worry about anyone else barging in. Though as you probably saw I am not in a high demand today. I think the high school is having a big football game tonight so likely you will be one of my few visitors.”

As Lacey replied she meandered around the quaint visitors desk where she worked quite often when not busy on her feet. Glancing upon it filled her heart with a warmth she was still growing accustomed weeks later-it was strange to have something called 'her own' after all this time. Everything about it appealed to her in a way others would likely raise an eyebrow given its state. Even the ancient old computer freely provided by the old electronics store down town by a generous owner taking pity on the young lass trying to help 'invigorate' the community brightened her day though it often chose when it wanted to cooperate or not. Right now she had plenty of work sitting there that needed to be done, but for now her stomach demanded nourishment...

And she longed for the company of her special visitor who she was more than keen to see.

It was then she turned around a few rows of large bookshelves full of non fiction towards the back of a room where circular tables sat for patrons to use freely. Such a space was the largest amount of free room the place had given its cramped quarters, so it suited such meetings nicely. This was also the only part of the building that was the brightest at the moment, and the reason why made itself clear.

There like a few times before sat a peculiar man she'd come to know a little bit more of with a rather large book open before him on the table's surface. Though it looked like he'd been reading in depth-having already gotten a bit of ways from the beginning of the voluminous text, she found his eyes had been focused upon the exact spot where she appeared. The fear she saw for a split second in that gaze dissipated upon seeing her, and it warmed her heart to see his body relax beneath his thick coat he was so adamant about wearing. There was no reason for it as the library was warm enough her simple white blouse and knee length skirt was fine, but for him... It wasn't actually unusual to see him dressed as he was, for alongside the coat with its popped up collar that reminded her of a frilled lizard in someways he sported matching black gloves, a looped scarf that looked to be near strangling him, and…

What on earth…

“Rumford-I mean Mr. Gold… Why are you wearing...” Lacey struggled with her words as her brain was trying to come up with a way to approach the topic she so desperately wanted to with tact than just bluntly putting it out in the open. Naturally he registered what she was talking about without saying it as his shoulders hitched a bit. The tension of before came back as his large unorthodox eyes looked away from her and down to the book he had before him, though it was clear he was not reading a single word.

“Oh… I… I think I might be getting sick… So I didn't want to get risk getting you sick-you never know when you'll end up with a swarm of visitors!” Rumford declared, but hearing his Scottish like brogue being so muffled just had the bookish beauty standing there, attempting to cross her arms with the heavy bag and drinks she held in tow.

“You seemed perfectly fine just a few days ago, and I remember you weren’t wearing that face mask then either... Or anytime before when you visited before.” She pointed out calmly though that seemed to draw him in closer to himself-like he wanted to just up and disappear which was not her intent. Biting her lip momentarily her blue eyes drew away while her mind whirled on what to do. Without a thought more her feet drew her forward, bringing her to the table where she wrenched back a wooden old chair much to her company’s minor shock that flared over what parts of his face were visible.

It broke her heart that he was so unused to the idea of someone sitting beside him let alone looking at him that it made him almost paranoid. While they had known each other for at least a month and a half now Lacey was starting to figure it was going to take a lot more than that to make him feel like he had no reason to hide around her... Literally and metaphorically.

The medical face mask he had strapped about his mouth and nose gave away that very fact.

Really four days ago he’d not been wearing such a thing when he'd popped in for a visit-the other oddities that didn't make sense in September yes, but not this. Then again thinking upon it Rumford hadn't willingly accepted having lunch with her those previous times. Instead he’d just treaded the shadows of this place while he went about checking out books she thought he read far too quickly, chatting with her around book cases while doing so, and even just stopping by quickly to check up in on her before abruptly departing before she could get too close. For a man with a cane he was rather agile...

All of that continued to sadden Lacey though as her eyes lidded for a brief moment. There had to be some way to help him open up or at least feel comfortable enough to do so let alone feel like he can sit out in the open without being looked at like he was...

Standing there the smell emanating from the bag reminded her of her task at hand, and surely this lunch she had would do just that. Food was a magic all its own after all in how it brought people together regardless of background or relation. So with a pleased smile Lacey plopped herself down as she then went to putting aside her purse and divvying out the drinks between them. Rumford glanced at her with a curious raising of his brows as she nudged one styrofoam cup over to him, going as far as taking a straw and pushing it through the lid for him. Already it was peppered with condensation from the last remnants of summer heat, and she had to wonder how he was not sweating to death dressed like he was prepared for the worst snow storm to ever hit Maine.

“There-one fresh ice tea for you and one for me. You said you liked ice tea right?” Lacey thought back quickly then, trying to remember if he had mentioned that when they had cups of hot tea together in the past. To her relief he nodded, but she could only imagine if he smiled from beneath the medical mask. To think she missed out on one of his smiles made her distaste the unnecessary thing even more. No one should have to conceal themselves like he felt he had to-no one had to be locked away from the world because they were different than what people were use to.

“Yeah, I drink plenty enough of it at home.” He replied in a simple manner before reaching out and taking the cup with a calculated movement. A spark of hope filled the young woman's heart that he'd remove the mask about his face for a sip, yet he didn't move to do so to her minor frustration. “You really didn’t have to get me lunch though... I... I brought something with me, because I thought when you said lunch you meant…”

Lacey frowned a bit as he paused like he was unable to continue, and had halted her hands from prying open the already somewhat greasy paper bag to focus upon her guest.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t explain myself well then-I'm sorry about that. I did invite you to lunch, but I what I meant was I fully intended to bring us both something to eat. Do you not like Granny’s? Shoot-I really should have asked you before hand-”

“No! I-I mean I just thought you wanted to have lunch time together, dearie… With us both bringing our own lunches… As for Granny’s…” There the nervous man before her-to think he’d be nearly paralyzed in fear by a short un-intimidating book worm with little muscle mass, tried to speak only to break out into one of his nervous trills. Right away he grew sheepish when the sound escaped him-she knew he couldn’t help emit such noises as his embarrassment radiated off him afterwards. Having gotten use to most of his peculiarities that honestly had her wishing to understand him deeper she willed him on to continue with a soft gaze. “I’ve never had the chance to have it before to be honest-I'm far too busy spinning and weaving away to consider it most days!”

“Well, we shall have to rectify that right this very moment won't we?” She reaffirmed for him just a second after, causing Rumford to stiffen in place out of further surprise than fear it felt. Both those wide near golden eyes of his stared at her unblinking for far too long for anyone besides himself, yet she was pleased that he was interested now in what she'd brought.

Feeling happier again that he was more comfortable Lacey returned to the bag, sifting through its contents. With a bit of a grand gesture-another might call it silly, she presented two styrofoam containers that had the room soon filled with a delicious aroma. Without seeming to notice himself her special visitor leaned in closer while she placed his own box in front of him.

He wasn’t the only one interested as she was near distracted by her own as she opened it, showing off inside the side of delicious crisp looking french fries accompanying a hamburger with all the toppings between two brown freshly baked buns, not forgetting the a pickle on the side of course. The spread was a sight of beauty for her, and as Rumford opened his he seemed to agree with the momentary silence between them. Eating such foods like this so often wasn't good she knew, but perhaps because she hadn't been allowed anything like this for so long she had grown a soft spot for them that surely would put a soft spot around her midsection soon.

That somewhat embarrassing thought had her glancing up to Rumford whose eyes seemed to do that at the same time, causing both of them to fluster a bit for an unknown reason.

"This was really too generous of you Miss. French... I can pay you back for mine-here let me-" He was quickly trying to say through his medical mask while reaching for his coat pocket, but she waved him off with one hand, her cheeks burning a bit.

“It's my treat since you're over here so often and helped me out with that um... Window last week." There she paused, recollecting that warm and heart racing moment she'd stumbled off her ladder and fallen back into him which had taken them both to the ground and left them in a tangle of limbs. Figuring he was likely thing the same thing she quickly moved on for both their sake's. "Plus, if you don’t want to eat it now you can always have it at home while you work, but I do have to say it is best to eat while warm."  
  
With that she plucked a fry from within her container and happily took a bite. Soon a hum rumbled in her throat at the salty yet savory taste, however, she realized something important a moment too late that had her jumping up from her chair.

Mr. Gold-the poor soul, nearly knocked his drink over, but as Lacey dashed from her chair she called back out behind her to him.

“I forgot about the ketchup! I should have some in my mini fridge-hold on! I'll be right back! Don't eat anything yet!”

It didn’t take the librarian long to dart into her own personal office where behind her desk her own self bought mini fridge resided. She could have easily ran upstairs to her nearly just as dilapidated apartment above the library, but she didn’t want to keep her guest waiting. Grabbing the small bottle of ketchup she hurried back, nearly tipping over thanks to her heels in her haste except she managed to keep upright. Rumford was just where she left him when she speed away, not having eaten or made a move to do so with wide eyes as he patiently waited while she sat back down with her prize in hand.

“I've learned that one can’t eat fries without ketchup-that or you have to have like ice-cream or a milkshake-even ranch will do in a time of crisis.” Lacey stated almost far too seriously, but immediately her words got her the result she longed for with how Rumford’s eyes crinkled with pure amusement.

Leaning on one arm he rested his head against his hand, spilling his curls about his shoulder and exposing a bit of his... Neck that caught her attention. Yet, this time she was the one being observed, and by gentler alien-like eyes full of mischievous delight.

“You act as if ketchup is some wonderful magic of some sort... I didn’t think condiments held such a sway with you-perhaps I'll bring mustard as a thank you gift next time I'm over.” He teased, and his words managed to get a rise out of her, causing her to set aside the ketchup after giving herself a dollop with more heat sinking into her cheeks.

The fact he sounded a lot less nervous though had Lacey not regretting looking like a complete dork like she might have been around anyone else. In fact… This strange man who had walked into her life without any forewarning had her feeling different than she did towards anyone else in her life. While he hid himself she felt like she could be herself-near her true self without any judgement or ire from displeasing anyone. Perhaps, that was the same for him too. Maybe that was why he hadn’t run away to never come back to the library that day they had met as awkward as it had been.

Even now she remembered in clarity how she found him wandering in this very place at near closing time on the 'grand' opening day, having had to walk all the way from home as he was legally not allowed a license that allowed him to drive. That was something that still bothered her greatly, but because of that and the sudden terrible storm that took out part of the town's power... They'd both been left to wait it out-two strangers-two people from such different ends who really didn't belong in this town, left to wonder at each other over a cup of tea. While the opening day had been a bit of a bust Lacey liked to think that she'd found something a bit better than the adoration of the locals with her one of a kind visitor...

Thinking on that always brought back up the fact on ‘what’ he was too, except she was just as quick to push it away. Such things really didn’t matter not to her in the slightest. In the end she knew people-was related to one, who were far more ugly in just their hearts than this man before her could ever be in form or his own-

It was then she heard a slight hitch of breath from across the table, and suddenly Lacey realized her bad habit of spacing out had gotten to her. Rumford was looking at her nervously again, likely thinking he'd gone too far in his joking. That had the beauty shaking her head before she laughed a bit at herself for once again getting lost to her thoughts. Some habits never changed even after time.

“Okay, you can make fun of me all you want, but how do I put it... Much like a book a burger can be perfectly good on its own without any additions, but... When it is accompanied by other things-like say a good cup of tea, a warm fire in the fire place, or rain pouring outside-or in this instance welcomed company to just sit nearby… It makes everything far better and more worthwhile.” How she managed to say such things without blushing further she had no clue, though inexperienced she knew she was near flirting with this man who was more stranger than friend at this point... But, she certainly hoped they could be friends in due time.

That very man beside her seemed stunned by her words, and his somewhat off kilter gaze turned back down again shyly. However, he had in her time away put the book aside that now allowed her to see it was a piece of nonfiction about old tapestries through the ages which she had to make sure he checked that out when he left for the day. For now she just focused on the here and now as once more the library was filled with a span of momentary quiet before he finally spoke back up just as she went in for another fry.

“Well… It would be a shame if I didn’t try it… Especially without ketchup-since you went out of your way, dearie.” He joked with the sound of his voice again muffled by the medical face mask. In that moment it was had to see him behind his curtain of wiry hair-hair that looked far too soft for how wild and coiled it was, but to her delight she realized he was reaching up to...

Yes, he was moving to remove the mask about his face, and after a moment of hesitation he did so, revealing himself to her once again. Seeing his features in full had the beauty beaming brighter than before-than all of that day so far, causing him to return her joy with a crooked twitch of a smile. Oh, she wish he would take off the other things that were unnecessarily adorned to him too-he was going to choke with that scarf tied so tight when he ate, but for now this would do. He’d at least given up on wearing sunglasses inside early on in his visits thank goodness.

Now with his face exposed the librarian awaited with abated breath as he went in to pick up a fry from his container which was an awkward looking affair given he was still wearing gloves. Yet, to her surprise he didn't stop there-he reached over to dip it into her own ketchup with a coy smile before popping it into his mouth. She knew he did that to avoid her seeing his smile-more so his teeth, and for that she couldn’t say anything, choosing to watch his thoughtful expression instead. It wasn’t long before his large eyes lit up, and he looked up at her with a wondrous expression that made her wonder if he was like her too in this sense.

What an odd pair they were turning out to be.

“Pretty good huh? Nothing beats a burger combo at Granny’s. It’s a good thing though that I do not get the chance to eat it every day-Miss. Mills wouldn't be happy about the budget going to just the diner either.” There Lacey giggled a bit-a light chime like melody, and as Rumford finished chewing he joined her as well, his higher pitch ring for a male-almost child like in a sense, pleasantly mixing with her sound. Normally he didn’t laugh as he was ashamed of how ‘abnormal’ he sounded, so this was treat she’d cherish until she could ensure more of it in the future. Without wasting much more time her visitor reached for another fry in that while as he seemed to be saving the burger for last much like herself.

Waving his fry about in a strange energetic manner Rumford laughed further, though there was less heart in it. “I've had fries a few times before, but none as good as this. It’s a good thing I can’t go their myself, but my excuse is far easier than yours. For me if I just walked in and tried to order they’d probably turn me away and back out the door. I've learned how to cook though because of such things...”

There Lacey's laughter stopped with her smile fading a bit at the self deprecating humor her company bore so easily. She almost couldn’t believe that there would be people in this seemingly nice and gracious community that would throw a man as kind as him back out the door just because of his unique properties. It was true he was a bit off-putting at first in personality, but she could tell it was only because years and years of terrible treatment from his physical appearance made him wish to reject people first before they could reject him. The quips and snapping-near crocodile like turns, the eerier laughs-it was all a wall, and one she had torn down right away or at least tried to as he hadn't done anything like that in a while with her.

With her irritation raised though and stubborn personality rattled the beauty promised herself then and there she’d take him to Granny’s and get them a table just the two of them one day. Then the town would see they had no reason to be so needlessly cruel-that Rumford Gold was just like anyone else and deserved the same treatment.

“Rumford… I mean… Mr. Gold-“ Lacey began, wishing to tell him this promise too, yet her visitor stopped chewing to hold up one gloved hand as if to ask her to pause.

She did so for him, and setting his food aside he looked at her with a hollow one-sided smile that had her heart hurting for him even more. “You can just call me Rumford Miss. French. There's no need for that here, and do not worry-I'm use to such things, and when I joke about it makes it a bit easier. If you can’t beat them join them and so forth. I'm just lucky to be alive at this point! I can't ask for anything more.”

That struck her hard-to hear such words ringing in his nasally voice without any heart to them.

“That's not right-I probably don't have much of a place to say anything, but just because you are use to such things doesn’t mean that how people treat you is allowable... Nor that anyone should be okay with it! I would never think of turning anyone away just because-just because...” Lacey hated how her voice trailed off at the end, though perhaps it was for the best as she could feel herself get a bit too heated while Rumford in contrast deflated much to her dismay with how he shrunk back in on himself. With crimson coloring her fair cheeks Lacey went to pushing back a few escaped strands of her auburn hair behind her ear. “And you know you can just call me... Lacey as well…”

More awkward silence ensued to which she began to think she likely ruined this entire lunch affair by opening her big mouth. Great-what if he never came back after this? The thought of it had her eyes stinging a bit to her shock-she barely knew this man, and yet the idea of him not visiting her ever again...

“Um… Miss F-I mean Lacey… I… I have really been meaning to ask you something… Since we met...” At his words Lacey was the one to stiffen in place this time, sitting there quietly she knew the man before her was going to ask something very important that her heart speed up to a raging tempo. Glancing back up from the table he looked at her with open eyes, bearing the pain that they had only given her glimpses of in moments unaware. Truly the young woman felt she could see through him by looking into those honey colored irises and his smaller reptilian pupils-the him wishing to be let out, to be understood, and not rejected for what he was. “You have been kind to me without having any reason to do so… Yet, you know what I am-you see first had what I am… Don’t I repulse you? Make you fear the thought of accidentally touching me? You know someone like me is not natural-hell, the government barely considers me a person… So why... Why are you so...”

There the weight of his world was visible on his shoulders while Lacey looked upon the golden green face of Rumford Gold-Maine's-and the whole United State's only 'Imp' classified resident.

From what she knew-which wasn't much, he was one of the few rare extreme cases from an event decades past that happened in Europe that had been small enough it didn't cause global hysteria but had hit the history books with the strangeness of what had taken place. It was never covered heavily by any accounts in the home schooled lessons she'd taken all her life, but outside that cage she'd found books readily available about the incident. She'd been intrigued coming across it on one occasion since she'd been on her own... Regardless, apparently the account went that an unexplained phenomena occurred across Britain, France, Scotland and so forth at a couple of local hospitals had produced several strains of highly mutated newborns. There were different outcomes, and while most of them not severe to the point of life threatening there was an exception in one identified strain of children who were cruelly labeled… ‘Imps’. The worst thing was she'd read most 'Imps' apparently did not live to see past the age of five from complications caused by their mutation...

All except for one known man...

It wasn't until Rumford Gold had walked into her library on that stormy day that she found that out, but she hadn't known that at the time. All she had known was she gazed upon a man she'd never seen like anyone before-a man well into his forties and with a small tucked away life in the town she'd ended up of all places.

Thinking upon such things as they sat across from each other Lacey then decided to tear back her lens of familiarity for a few moments. She let it be as if she was gazing upon her special visitor for the first time yet again. The differences between him and her became immediately clear, not that she had in their moments together ignored or pretend like he was anything but he was-than who he was.

Even with all he wore it was near impossible to completely hide the fact his skin was different than that of a normal persons. When studied closely it appeared like he was almost covered in scales and sporting a color of flesh more reptile like though she'd noted it variated in color from a greenish-gold to even somewhat grey in the dark or cooler light sources. While she had not touched him once skin to skin-didn't dare to until he felt comfortable, she had to wonder at the texture of his face quite often. In their time spent near one another she'd barely seen him in full, but she knew his flesh would be bumpier than a persons while also being somewhat slimier at the same time. Given his face, ears, and neck were completely like this it was fair to say his whole body was as well, though that thought had her blushing a bit as the beauty's mind began to run away with such...

He was rather lean in figure-to the point it made her worry he didn't eat enough, but her mind against her wishes tried to imagine him without a shirt-golden green mottled flesh sparkling in mid morning light as he got dressed for another day-

Desperate to focus on something else she turned her mind and eyes toward his eyes-the gaze of something not entirely human as they were far too large against his whites with flints of gold within them-a bit off center from one another too. There was his hands, though they remained a mystery beneath his gloves-she had a feeling he wore them hide further traits of his. The last difference she knew of was that his teeth looked more and corroded than they actually were as well as sharp, stained in a manner that one might think them rotted though she doubted it from how his breath was always minty and pleasant when he was close by chance.

Yes, taking a step back overall Rumford was different than any normal person she'd ever known-than what most people had ever the chance to know. Because of that he'd gained another title besides ‘Imp' as she'd heard that cruel name in various whispers about in town before she'd even known him or that he existed...

'Town monster' she'd heard him been called... Such a thing-such an awful thing to call this gentle soul.

Lacey didn't know if he'd done something actually to deserve such a name, but she would never ever even think of allowing such a vile term to come spewing from her lips. Names had power-that was something she was far too familar with. Despite when one pretended that such things did not mater each remark-each strike would chipped away at the wounded heart of that individual.

So for her as the sight of him blended back into the figure she’d come to know somewhat over the last few weeks he returned to being just a man.

That's what he was after all-a golden green scaly man with a rather finicky personality she'd give him that, but a man nonetheless.

So answering his question was far easier than any other truth she had yet to give while he looked so afraid to know he couldn’t focus his gaze upon her.

“I honestly don't fear touching you and I certainly don't feel repulsed by you in the slightest. Why? Should it bother me that you are different?” She asked in return at the end without pulling her eyes away from he though he seemed to sense her stare upon him. Instead he simply fiddled with his gloved hands in a manner she assumed was due to his line of work, but then... Her heart began to patter away in a painful manner as a thought hit her, causing her to reach over without thought more to put her hand upon his as she needed to gain his attention.

Lacey was a bit surprised to find that through the glove she could feel his warmth, and drawing closer to him she could smell a faint whiff of cologne or something that was simply him. It was a earthy, somewhat spicy, and natural scent that had her heart racing faster this time, but why... With logic and reasoning she didn't know, but this sensation felt good... Felt more right than anything she'd experienced in her short life.

This reaction of course had her visitor confused on what on earth was going on as he jerked his head back towards her with his mouth bit agape right before he realized it and slammed it shut again.

She cleared her voice, but didn't remove her hand from his, especially since he didn't pull away from her. "Have I ever done something... Or said something that has made you feel like I'm bothered by you? If I have-I'm so sorry-I really do not care that you are the way you are! I-" 

“No-no! You've not done anything at all! That's the whole point-why I am so-why I don't understand anything about you..." Rumford trailed off, emitting another anxious titter that had him bitting at his lip though it only caused her to hold his hand tighter. She wondered if he was so unused to this simple comfort with how he seemed to be breathing faster, yet he pressed on after he gulped like parched man dying of thirst. "It... I bother a lot of people-I know it can't be helped… I mean my friend and associate Mr. Hatter-the man who helps me sell my wares, he's so eccentric himself that I am sure he doesn't care. My doctor can stomach me-I doubt anything gets to him after all he has seen, but you… You haven’t acted at all from the moment we met like other people in this town. I could tell you were wary for a moment or two, dearie, but… I just don’t understand why, and then you take pity on me time and time again-that you offer to have lunch with a monster.”

There his voice cut off and she could see the tic in his jaw from him clenching his teeth together.

Of course Lacey would have none of that going on what was suppose to be a lovely lunch for them both. After all she certainly would never have lunch with a monster of any kind and since he was not one would not hear him speak of himself as such.

“First off-I am in no way taking pity on you. So far you are the only person in this whole town that has shown more than an ounce of interest in my library or what I do so it is only natural I wish to befriend a good visitor like you. Secondly, you are not a monster in any degree, and I will not stand to hear you call yourself that. A real monster is someone who harms others without a thought or care, not someone who just looks different and is born differently…. Do you willfully hurt others Mr. Gold?”

The new blunt question seemed to catch him completely off guard before his face crinkled with stressed age lines to the point it appeared he was pained by this though she couldn’t understand why. Then... She felt herself freeze for a moment as she studied the way his shoulders caved in-like the weight was too much more for him to take in that moment. Burdened-regretful-so many words like that matched his current expression, and it was then Lacey understood that her question had struck a nerve... Because he...

No, she knew better than to judge him for reacting like this, and so she didn’t say anything more even though one hand in her lap curled about the edge of her blouse out of the need to grab onto something.

Was it true then-was he called the 'town monster' for more than just... How-it just didn't add up to her. How could this man who could barely look her in the eyes at times… There was no way he could hurt anyone! Then again she realized once more they were strangers to each other-just two passing souls standing across a window, choosing to show only that which they wanted to reveal. 

That had to be the same for him too with how he hid again behind those coils of hair, like he was waiting for the world to swallow him up.

“I’m not a good man Mis… Lacey… You don't deserve lies-you're too good-too good for that from a monster like me.” He took a deep breath there, and the sound was like it hurt for the man before her to do just that. All the while they sat there in this new tense silence their food sat growing cold-the previous notion of merry dining with a new acquaintance lost for now. “Truth is I’m not even technically a man-not a human being… Just a poor attempt of one that even if I'd been born ordinary as could be wouldn't change my dark heart. I’ve done things in my past I regret more than anything-that’s one reason why I accept that the world turns from me… Because I deserve it… Just like how I don’t deserve what you’ve done here for me let alone your kindness. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have come, and I won't bother you anymore…”

Before the last word had felt his lips in a sudden movement Rumford had pushed his chair back and gotten up to his feet. Lacey could only gape for a moment as it seemed he was now only in a hurry to escape that he forgot his own bag, the book, as well as his meal in the process trying to distance them. The only thing he didn’t forget was his cane resting on one edge of the table as he used it to push himself forward on his bad right leg-the desperation in him so evident it had the young woman’s heart lurch straight up into her ribs.

Just like him she jumped up though she barely had a coherent thought in her mind. She didn't know what she was doing, but she saw such heartache-such remorse-such pain in someone who from the moment she meat simply wanted to see smile.

So it surprised her too when he only made it a couple of steps before her hand had grasped at one of his coat sleeves, tugging the limb back with all her strength. The action had instantly stilled his previous frantic dash for the door as his cane made a final tap on the tiled floor. For a moment-maybe even a minute, it was just them breathing in unison with racing hearts in the dark quiet of the library that was pressing in all around them. Then gently Mr. Gold tugged at her-a weak attempt to wrench her off as it felt like he barely now had enough energy to do so.

 _“Please, Lacey… Let go of me... I won't disturb you any further.”_ Was all that he said in a voice so low she figured he would have sounded like if he had not been affected by the mutation he’d been born with. Though his plea tore at her she didn’t stop as she only held on tighter with a grip she didn't know she had in her. Honestly, he could walk forward and drag her along and she couldn't stop him, but...

She didn't want it to be like this regardless of what he'd done.

“No… I’m not going to let you leave… Not until you hear what I have to say-and not until you finish your burger!”

It felt so stupid coming out of her mouth, yet for some reason the declaration did the trick as Rumford stopped attempting to pull away from her entirely. After a few more seconds passed he stood there before turning his head halfway towards her, and it was then she could see down his cheek a single tear trail staining his golden flesh. He seemed to notice it then as well as he blinked several times and then grimaced, creasing his face yet again and making him look older than he was. Never more had she wanted to smooth away such anger and sorrow… This mysterious man before her had her wishing to do so many things she’d never thought of before...

Never thought she'd have the chance to experience in the chained life she'd lead before.

It took only a bit of effort on her part, yet in time she had him back to his chair where he sat down of his own accord before she returned to hers. Lacey felt it was safe to think it was more than an awkward scenario to be in after all of that. Having a man at least twenty years older or more than her that she hardly knew quietly staring down at a burger while she did the same wasn't something she could say happened often. She'd at least spared him some dignity by not looking when he'd wiped at his face before calming himself and clearing his throat.

“Look… I don’t know you-you’re right, we’re still pretty much strangers, but even then I can tell in your heart you are not the bad man you think you are.” Lacey stated in a soft tone to start off, hoping he was listening to her. “You’ve been nice to me every time you’ve come here, and you always return your books before they're due. You even go out of your way and put things away on the shelves for me when you think I’m not looking…" She could hear his chair creak a bit at that, but she kept going for both their sakes. "You may have made some mistakes in the past, but that doesn’t define you for the rest of your life… Trust me-I'm not too different than you… But I do want to get to know you to be honest... I-In this whole town since I’ve came here your the first one to truly make me feel welcomed or that I'm not a nuisance or a silly girl with too big of dreams to handle!”

There she could feel his gaze boring into her, but she didn’t want him to see her own shame as she clenched at her skirt beneath the table. Oh… She had her fair share of things she was not proud of-perhaps she’d never hurt someone… Physically, but her own history was wrought with choices she wished she hadn’t had to make though she wouldn’t change them. Her fate was her own to decide, and doing what she had lead her here and out of the cage she’d nearly been left to die in-the her that wanted to exist just like he did.

But, now wasn’t about that-this wasn't about her, and so with a heavy sigh she just lifted up her head, wearing a large smile for her visitor who just looked silently stunned in response. She imagined he was thinking she'd grown a second head or something of the sort with such an expression.

“Is something wrong? I hope I didn’t sound too strange there-or too overzealous with wanting to get to know you-that's only if you want to get to know me or you know...“ Lacey fumbled with her words-she certainly was goofing this up now much to her embarrassment. Except instead of any look like she was disturbed or he'd rather be anywhere else Rumford just held his hands calmly in front of himself, looking at her with what had to be awe.

“You are undeniably strange Lacey French, perhaps the strangest person I’ve ever met in all my time alive… And that is saying something.” There the ‘Imp’ before her paused, gulping a bit and causing his throat to flex-what little she could see of it from his scarf. “But, if it doesn't bother you either I'd like to get to know you too… Having someone not wishing I’d just disappear is a nice change of pace-p-plus out of this whole town you seem like one of the few that could actually hold an intelligent conversation.”

“T-That’s a bit mean! You have to give people a chance first before you decide things like that.” Lacey said while she couldn’t help but laugh despite how dark his comment was. That in turn only seemed to egg on her company as his mouth quirked for a moment again into a lopsided smile, his crooked jagged teeth showing without him seeming to mind so much.

Pointing a gloved finger at her like a child he snorted. “Ah-ah-ah-you laughed! So by default that makes you 'mean' too, but oh my dearie... What a pair we’re turning out to be.”

Lacey's mind flustered at his similar remark to her own earlier, leaving her heart rocketing away in her chest once more that she feared it would barrel out of her chest and across half the library. Doing her best not to sit and stare at him she shook her head somewhat before reaching down and grabbing a fry from her container. It was then she realized they had completely forgotten they were suppose to be eating and her lunch break would be drawing to a close soon.

“B-Best you eat your food. I have to open back up in about twenty minutes and you haven’t even tried the burger yet!” Lacey pointed out with a fry and glanced away... Only to find it snatched from her fingers by black gloved fingers and soon in Rumford’s mouth before she could blink. Astonished by his complete lack of fear in doing so she paused, only before going as far as covering up her food with her lid in fear of her own that he'd make another traitorous attempt. “Hey! You have your own!”

"You're right... Where are my manners-I'm sorry for stealing your fry there." He swiftly apologized, far too fast for her to feel like a genuine apology of sorts. Yet, he sat there while inclining his head in a playful way he'd done once before as he took one of his own fries. Naturally her gut told her something was up, but she opened her lid back up and moved to take a sip of her tea-

Again far too fast to be normal he struck a hand out a managed to steal two whole fries, stuffing them into his face just as she let out an undignified noise.  Seeing how pleased he was at his antics Lacey felt her fair cheeks puff in indignation.

"H-Hey-you tricked me! And you didn't even have any ketchup with them-what a waste!" She was starting to feel a bit childish herself as she crossed her arms, staring at the scaly man who had tricked her again so easily.

There Rumford smirked in such a devious manner, fitting the term ‘impish’ far too easily though instead of repulsing her at all it just had her heart shuttering too much for her liking. “Your fault for trusting a sneaky imp like me. First thing you should know is that despite my genetic physical defects I do have some advantages to the normal person. Apparently because of my high level of mutation I have the ability to sense movement and react far more than a natural human. For the most part it helps me with weaving and working a loom, but it seems to help me better steal fries from helpless librarians... And perhaps a pickle if I am lucky.”

Almost like a lizard she watched him cock his head, eyeing the half slice of a delicious pickle in her container that almost had her gasp from the sheer audacity of his claim.

“Hands off the pickle if you want to check out any books for a month! Plus, I believe there is one in your basket as well.” Lacey said as a matter of fact, moving a dainty hand to point to his. Looking down he blinked like she was mentioning something he didn't know about-the movement way too unlike his usual stern and conscious self.

Which was perfect, because she hadn't know at the time if he liked pickles or not and hadn't ask for him to have one-Granny charged extra for them after all.

Despite his speed he was too slow even then to stop her from striking and coming clean from his container with at least three of his fries intact. Immediately her peculiar guest scowled at her with a sharp gasp, hunching over his own food then like she'd done moments before, and she found herself giggling uncontrollably she couldn't even eat them. Unlike him she at least dipped them in ketchup before taunting him with a slight smile, seeming to pretend to feign a bit of innocence.  
  
"Seems I forgot to order you one."  
  
"Touche, dearie..."

From there on the two continued to eat while also attempting to hijack each others food when the other was preoccupied. Surprisingly both ‘Imp’ and ‘Librarian’ had their entire meals finished not before long with a mixture of his or her fries-both of them satisfied and pleased as they sat there amidst the few other empty tables without a care it was just them. Much to Lacey's relief her company had abandoned the face mask altogether as they sat and chatted a bit after-the mood still awkward and tense, but at the same time there was an openness that had not been there before either. It was clear many things lingered on bother their minds as they skittered around a few things. In time the beauty knew they would find solace instead of nervousness with one another from the hopeful gleam her scaled company bore her way.

Never in her life had she ever thought she’d meet someone like him-and he was far more complicated than his mottled flesh or piercing reptilian gaze alone. Little did she know he thought the same of her in terms of her kindness and history she’d hinted so briefly too in their deeper discussion. However, much to their dismay both knew they had to part ways for the day when the clock struck one in the afternoon with Lacey needing to open the library back up and Rumford needing to return home to work on his trade that the librarian silently wished to see in person someday.

So as that afternoon came to an end Lacey had a feeling despite his fears her one of a kind visitor would return when he gave her a silly bow before the library's doors. Then after un-pocketing a pair of sunglasses, which he told her from her look that he did in fact need for his sensitive eyes, he bid her a soft farewell and disappeared. The last she heard of him was the faint tap of his cane against the concrete before silence once more took over her now... Rather lonesome corner in the world. Books were good company-had been there for her when times had been more than tough, yet now...

Not wishing to think of such a topic deeper the bookish beauty turned to clean up the small mess they’d left behind in their wake. She had to bite back a laugh as a small minor ketchup war had broke out between them it seemed as there was some splatters here and there on the table. It didn't take much time for her to finish righting the room, yet in doing so she found another point of interest- the medical face mask Rumple had was underneath the table completely forgotten. With far too much glee she threw it away, hoping to never have to see Mr. Gold wear such a thing again unless he truly was sick.

Besides, a smile like his was far too cute to be hidden away like that, especially when she managed to make him giggle in that unique way of his-

Miss. French paused as she stood at the double doors, having been ready to flip over the open sign to entice what little other visitors she had in for the day if there would be many or any at all.

 _Cute_ … Wait! Did she really feel that way? When her strange friend smiled did she... No, when Rumford Gold looked at her like that...

Racking her mind she tried to think of where that word came from-why it came up-if it had been by accident, but in the depths of her heart she knew that it was true no matter which way she looked at it. Lacey French, despite how mysterious he was-how peculiar-how frustrating and enticing, found Mr. Gold the supposedly ‘town monster’ attractive enough she thought his odd one sided smile… Was cute.

It was then she smacked her head on the window of the door, leaning there against with her arms hanging as she feared that which she had hoped wouldn’t happen had come true. This wasn't suppose to happen, though she knew her heart was too kind and open to this town already. She’d moved to this place, needing to just simply blend in and work for a while till she supported herself enough she could move to a bigger city and maybe a better library. From there she'd find where she belonged and maybe love if that was in the cards for someone like her… But, much like this abandoned library with its problems and rustic appeal she feared she was being charmed by a man who was literally one in a billion who didn’t even consider anyone could like him let alone befriend him.

An odd scaly man who happened to really like pickles apparently, had saved her from a spill off a ladder despite his bad leg, and was really nice deep down...

Standing there for a few moments more to let this all soak in the young woman exhaled and finally managed to flip the sign over, thinking herself almost into a tizzy all the while as she wandered back to her station to work the remaining hours away.

_“Oh, Belle… What have you gotten yourself into?”_


End file.
